This invention relates generally to catheters, and more particularly to a catheter tip device.
Catheter tip devices are widely used in the medical diagnostics field for carrying various devices, including integrated circuit die, mounted in the catheter tip. In one example, a sensor die within a catheter tip is insertable into a living body through a body orifice or a surgical incision. The components and construction of these existing catheter tip devices require that several steps of the manufacturing and assembly process be performed manually, including die attachment and wire attachment for electrical connections. Placement of a die onto a flat carrier surface is often difficult or inaccurate. In addition, perimeter sealing of the die attached to a flat carrier surface often results in overflow of the adhesive agent used to make the attachment. In order to decrease the manufacturing costs and human error associated with such manufacture, it would be advantageous to provide a catheter tip device that does not require that several steps of the manufacturing and assembly process be performed manually.